Mortal Kombat and DC Universe 2 New Alliance
by GreenKingZero
Summary: The DC Universe and Mortal Kombat are crossing over again. This takes place after the first game and starts off with a mystery of who nearly killed Bruce Wayne in Gotham City.  Expect action, adventure, new friendships to occur.


**MK VS DC UNIVERSE 2**

**New Alliance **

**Chapter 1 **

**UNSEEN ATTACK**

**Location: Gotham City **

**Time 1:00 Am **

The Dark Knight, The Caped Crusader, The Worlds Greatest Detective. He goes by many names in this city and he has been defeated almost near death at this point. My name is Kuai Liang also known as Subzero. I've have taken up the mantel as The Dark Knight in Bruce Wayne's place, due to his severe injuries I had no choice but to do so and although we do not share the same moral codes I consider Bruce Wayne comrade in arms. I am currently using my ninja training skills to track down and find out who did this to The Batman, the last time we fought Bruce was a very formidable opponent even with his vow not to kill he was still a dangerous adversary, one of which knew no retreat or defeat. So whoever managed to injury him this badly had to be very skilled.

The time is about 1: 30 Am now and still I have no leads on who it could be, is it possible that it's someone from out-world? Perhaps Scorpion? or Noob Saibot? No, neither of them have disputes with The Batman, so they are out of the question. Quan Chi or Shang Tsung are a definite possibility, my search continues through out the city until I see the bat signal in the sky, the one known as Commissioner Gordon must be behind this, I assume he requires a meeting with The Dark Knight. I decided to use my skills and magic to appear on the building through the watery shadow, it being a rainy night I could use the water to my advantage and besides I needed to move quickly, there is no time for the usual travel methods of The Batman. "I'm here Commissioner" I said to him in the best possible Batman voice I could use, being the Batman was not an easy task it required a lot of methods, changing of the voice and my entire demeanor so that no one would suspect a change and notice a difference in The Dark Knights methods.

"Well that was fast. Usually I have to wait a bit for you to show up, or is it that you are already here and using your mysterious skills to trip me up? I can never tell with you honestly." This commissioner was a hard man to trick, he may not be very skilled when it comes to fighting or in ninjitsu like myself or Bruce Wayne but he was no fool either, one slip up and he would notice something was off. "So commissioner what's the meaning of this meeting?" He looked at me strangely and began to speak again. "Since when did you start calling me commissioner again?" We are way past the formalities call me Gordon, you know I hate friends calling me Commissioner."

Damn I should have done more research or asked the one known as Alfred more details on the relationship The Batman has with Commissioner Gordon, this is going to be harder than I expected. "Sorry I've been a little off lately, the criminals in Gotham are getting worse by the second and I think it's causing me to lose my edge a bit." "You are losing your edge? I find that doubtful I mean look how fast you got here, I'd say you've stepped your game up, and speaking of criminals getting more and more out of control, our favorite clown has gone missing from Arkham again, but here's the kicker he did escape or break out, he was broken out by someone. The surveillance cameras were not able to make out who it was that broke him out, but one thing is for certain they were not human, perhaps it's the guy who ruffed you up before?"

"It's a possibility, I'll look into it right away, but you don't seem to be in any rush to capture Joker or this unknown inhuman criminal, shouldn't you have a unit on this case already?" Something seemed off about all this, if it's Quan Chi or Shang Tsung what could they possibly want with a mad clown like the Joker? He is nothing more than a crazy lunatic who wants as much chaos and murder as possible. "Is that the only reason you wanted to meet with me Gordon?" "Yeah I thought I'd give you a lead on what's up seeing as your last encounter with this new guy in town almost cost you your life, and if he's working with the Joker things are about to head up bats"

"Bats? That's nothing something Gordon would say." I look at his facial expressions and I can see the nervousness all over it. "You're not the real Gordon show yourself now! Stop hiding behind your tricks imposter! "Ahhh shit looks like you got me bats, I thought my acting was top notch but not good enough for the world's greatest detective is it? In that case enough screwing around I'll pound you into a pulp with this upgrade in my powers I've received thanks to some my interesting people. I watched as Gordon body transformed into what looked like a massive pile of mud, no not mud but clay…this must be the one known as Clay-face, normally he would be useless in all this rain but like he said, he's received an upgrade, not matter I'll deal with him here and now.

"Tell me what have you done with the real Gordon Clay-Face?" "Oh don't worry about him bats he's alive….for now. You should focus on worrying about your own life while you still have it. Clay-Face formed an axe with right hand and a spiked ball with his other hand and swung both at me going straight for the kill, normally defeating a weakling like this would be easy for me but I have two things working against me, first I am fighting as Batman which means I can't kill him and secondly this upgrade of his means water does not effect him. I dodge both of the swings he takes at me and I use my speed and agility to out maneuver him. "Come on bats give me a fight, all this jumping and running from me won't help you I can do this all night but you have your limits hiding in the shadows won't do you any good" He didn't even notice I planted mini explosives on his body and that will be how I defeat him, I ignite the explosives and he goes down hard, but he's not defeated not just yet. Reaching into the utility belt I take out some small ball like objects and throw them at his body on the ground, they electrocute his body. " It's over for you Clay-Face don't bother getting up" "Over ? You think throw little explosives and electrical pulse bombs are gonna stop me? You are sadly mistaken, as I've said before I got this upgrade from some very interesting people, it's amazing what the power of magic and science combined can do. "Science and magic? I don't know who gave you these new powers but I can guarantee you this you're being played as a fool Clay-Face and I'll end this now.

Being in the shoes of The Batman I have to play my part, but I don't have play it exactly to the letter. If water does not affect him, I will simply have to settle for ice very cold magic ice. He forms hard bricks with this right hand and launches them at me, that's right keep It up my tactics has already begun to work on you monster. As I continue to fight with him I lead him closer and closer to the edge of the building, he attacks me again and falls right for my trick, I use my powers to freeze the air around us causing the rain and the wet ground to freeze at very low temperatures, I use all I have and freeze his entire body over with my magic ice techniques, it's not very subtle but it gets the job done. His body is left frozen over the edge of the building but that's not all, I have to deliver the final blow now. I chop his frozen body into pieces.

This fight is over, I planted small orbs on his body that contain dry Ice and plus I've left a sample of my own magic on him, each time a drop of water hits his body it will only strengthen the freeze over him, with his body parts scattered he is like a broken statue. I'll gather the shattered pieces and keep them in the Bat-cave, I am sure Bruce Wayne won't mind a trophy of one his arch nemesis. "Oracle to Batman can you hear me?" "Yes I can hear you Oracle, what do you have to report" "Your little show was good and your doing great as Batman Liang, but your little show could have been seen by anyone, using your powers was a big risk in public."" I had no choice it was either that or our fighting would have caused major damage around us, if I recall you said keep it subtle and cause as minimal damage as possible. "Yes but for now I need you to come back to base we have other issue's to attend to, one of them being Scorpion." "Scorpion? I'm on my way"


End file.
